Stay Safe
by The One That Got Away TCW
Summary: What happens when Alex has to run out of the city? Will she ever be really safe? Will she meet new people? A new life maybe? Alex and her brothers have to run out of the city to save their lives. Alex ends up at Forks and meets the Cullens and Jacob. Will Alex feel an atraction for this werewolf? Will this love remain? Rated T because of future chapters. You'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's M and R new's crossover, or first. LOL. It's about Jacob and Alex love life, Alex and her own life and others's life. Haha we're not so good at explaining. You'll like it we ****promise. The kind of fashion in this story it's kind of like 2013's fashion. Selena's clothes will match with this Alex. It's a drama and romance story that will give you tons of emotions, well we hope so. We love reviews. And well let's let the magic begin.**

Alex POV

"Justin, tell me, why did that random wizard killed our parents?!" I said desperately through the phone. My parents just got killed in front of me and everything I got to do is flash here. Why did my father told us to leave the city? Where is Max going? Where is Justin going? Where am I going? What happen to our world?

"Alex, trust me, I don't get what's going on either, alright? I think it has to be with what happened a few months ago. But you gotta calm yourself. Max is safe. He'll be going to school in England, don't forget to call him. I'll be staying in Australia. You are going to Washington, and most importantly...Alex...stay safe" and with that, he hang up. What?! Ok...I need to calm myself, everything's ok, I'll be ok' I thought.

I tried to get myself together, but couldn't. As tears started coming, the plane started flying. How could I be ok? I'm still in high school; I need my parents, my Harper, my world. I couldn't stop the tears, but at least I wasn't making any sound, that would have been awkward.

"Why are those beautiful eyes wasting their tears?" I heard...a guy's voice? Who is so cheesy? I looked to my right and saw a random guys sitting next to me.

"Sorry, I'm Edward Cullen" he stretched his hand towards me. Sorry Edward, not in the mood I thought. As he noticed I wasn't going to shake hands with him, he put his hand on his leg "Seriously what's wrong?".

"You don't know me, why do you care?" I asked raspy. He seemed nice, but how could I trust him, I had just met him.

"You know, everyone starts as strangers" he said as he put his computer bag down.

I looked at him for a while when I broke the silence with a low stutter "It's ha-hard and complicated, but I'll tell you". He stared at me ready to listen in as I fought the tears from coming. "Hm…so today...I-I saw my parents get killed right, right in front of me...and me, and my brothers, we are running away..." I couldn't face him; he must be thinking I'm a coward. I fought the tears again.

Edward just looked at me with an 'I'm so sorry' look. He noticed I was about to break down, so without another word, he slowly hugged me. At first it was weird, then uncomfortable, but then it felt good and I loosened my body. Just what I needed. He slowly broke the hug and whispered "I'm sorry for pressing you; I never thought it could be that bad".

"Its ok" an uncomfortable silence came in.

"Where ya heading?" He broke the silence.

"Washington I thought" I said sarcastically, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Funny girl, huh?" a smirk came out of his mouth.

"Nowhere, I'm heading everywhere" she said.

"Aka you don't have anywhere to stay?" He asked me.

I nodded and took a book that my dad told me to read before he died. The deathly hallows. "Isn't that a story from Harry Potter?" I heard him ask me from beside.

"I suppose" I answered.

* * *

_Finally out of that airport. Wait, what do I do now? Where do I go? Gosh! Seriously not my day!_ I thought as I started walking through the street. My feet started aching and I decided to take my shoes off. _Now I really look like a homeless. That's what I'm now, am I?_

Four hours latter:

I had been walking for hours. _I don't know where I am, I'm totally disorientated _I thought. _Dammit, I'm so hungry! If I don't eat French fries right now, I'll die._

I kept walking, which was the only thing I could do, when suddenly I heard a growling. _What? Maybe my stomach?_

"Easy girl, you'll get food soon" I said at loud, just normally talking to myself.

I started walking, when I heard that sound again_. Ok, that wasn't me at all!_ I looked behind me for a second and nothing. Nobody was there. So I looked front again and was shocked to find a pale as milk face in front of me. Who's this guy?

"May I help you?" I asked shyly taking two steps back.

"You might do that" he said with a smirk on his red, literately red, lips.

_What?_ "Who are you?" I asked slowly grabbing my wand from my shoes. _He probably doesn't know about magic, but I need to defend myself_. He was really creepy.

"You don't scare me little wizard" he smiled, a creepy smile though "yes, I know about wizards". He grabbed my arms gripping strongly as he looked straight into my eyes. He leaned down and was about to bite my neck when I realized he-he…was a vampire.

I thought that that was my end, that I'll never see my brothers again when instantly something pulled me away from the hands of that terrifying guy that was about to kill me.

* * *

I don't remember how, but in five seconds I was in a room full of unknown people. I think I saw trees everywhere; maybe I was in the woods? It was too fast.

They were all staring at me. Most of them had yellow eyes except for one blonde guy, he had red eyes. It seemed that the walls of the room were made of wool. Everything looked very new and modern, the smell was weird, but after a while I got used to it.

"What's your name sweetie?" A really pretty girl, who had yellow eyes and dark short hair, asked me sitting next to me.

_Wait, I'm sitting down...on a bed? But how?_ Like I said before, everything was happening so fast. "Uh...A-Alex" I answered shyly.

The girl smiled at me and nodded "Aww…what a pretty name! I'm Alice". I didn't know what to do so I just smiled back.

Everybody in the room started questioning me about things I didn't have an answer for or I didn't want to answer.

"What were you doing in the woods by yourself?"

"What did the guy on the street tell you?"

"What are you?" _Who the heck asked that!_

"Why are the Vulturis interested in you? Why are they chasing you?" _Who are the Vulturis?_

"Where are you from?"

I didn't know what to say and if I did I was interrupted by another question. The pressing was too much. Every time that someone made a question they came closer and closer to my face. I couldn't breathe; in a moment I stopped listening the voices around me. I couldn't take it anymore and my view was starting to get blurry. I stood up and with a loud scream everyone in the room closed their mouths and looked at me alarmed.

"I was just walking down the street. Don't know who the Vulturis are. Don't care. He didn't tell me anything that can make sense. I'm from New York- and-wait- I don't know why I'm telling all this to a bunch of strangers" everyone just stared at me shocked because, I think, just think, I talked to fast. But they were driving me crazy!

"Sorry honey, I'm Esme" a brown haired woman said pointing at herself "and this is Carlisle, my husband" she pointed at a blonde man.

"Nice to meet you guys, but can you tell me where I am and why did you take me here" I asked sitting down again.

"This is our house. You are at Forks, near Washington" a guy around my age said as he sat down beside me. _Wait, I know this guy...where did I see him?...the airplane! That's it! It's him!_

"We took you here because that guy was about to kill you...but, what do have to do with him? Why did he attack you?" A muscular guy with dark hair said from behind "I'm Emmet, by the way".

"I don't know why. I ain't got anything to do with him" I answered.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Alice asked me sitting down on my other side.

_I don't know this people, I better not say no._ "Um...yes, yes I do" I lied.

"That's not true" I heard..._What was his name?...Edward!_ I heard Edward saying from beside.

"How do you know?" I asked with a tinny glare.

"I read your mind" _What?! He's from the magic world? That's not a normal thing, reading people's mind._

"Alex, we are vampires and some of us have powers" Carlisle said.

"Are you from the wizard world?" I asked. _This is really confusing _I thought.

"No, what's that?" He answered_. Weird, they are not from the wizard world._

"You are a wizard?" Emmet asked "I mean why would she ask that?" He said looking at Carlisle.

"No, I'm not! How stupid! Pfft" _ok I recognize it, I'm not good at lying._

"Yes she is" Edward smirked at me "Remember I can read your mind" _Suck it! __He got me!_

"It's ok, your secret's safe with us" Alice smiled at me "as long as you keep ours" she joked.

"Thanks" I looked around again and felt really uncomfortable_. I should go before this mind reader finds out that I'm lying about...wait, I'm so stupid! He must be reading my mind right now _I looked to my right to find him smirking. He definitely knows.

"Carlisle, she doesn't have where to go" he said pointing at his head.

"You stop reading my mind!" I glared at Edward.

"Sorry Alex, but we won't let you be out there without proteccion. You are staying here with us. You're the new member of the Cullens" Carlisle gave me a tenderly smile "Esme will take you to your room" he moitioned me to follow Esme, who was waiting for me at the door.

**We hope you guys liked the first chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

No POV

Alex woke up the next morning and stood up and thought that she was in her room, in New York, with both of her parents alive, with Max and Justin under the very same ceiling. Then she opened her eyes and didn't recognize the room and after a few seconds she realized the truth... her mom and dad alive was just a dream and now... she was living in a nightmare.

Alex went outside the room and downstairs to hear nothing more than silence. Perfect time to escape. She checked that nobody was in the house and began to scan through the cabinets of the kitchen for food. Luckily her she found a packet of chips. This will do, she thought as she grabbed the chips.

She opened the fridge and before looking inside she checked that nobody was looking at her, she looked back at the refrigerator and was immediately terrified and perplexed with the amount of backs filled with blood that were inside of it. Why is there blood in here? How could I forget, they are vampires! I have to get out of here! Quick!

Alex didn't find nothing else to do than run as fast as she could out of that house.

* * *

She wouldn't stop. She couldn't. Alex had been running through the endless green forest for almost an hour. She was thirsty as hell and hopeless, but suddenly she heard a weird noise. What's that?

She stopped walking and turned around very scared. She was heavily breathing and her heart was pounding so loud that she could hear it echoing off her chest.

The horn of a truck bounced on Alex's ears. She turned around and saw far away a young girl in a red faded truck.

"Hey! You! Hello?! Hey!" Alex screamed at the brunette girl and started running towards her "Help!"

The girl stopped the car with a big skid, looked outside her window and saw Alex running towards her. She got off her truck and asked worried "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

Alex finally arrived to the street and sat down trying to recover her breathe. "I...I am lo... lost... I am lost" whispered looking up "Can you take me to the next gas station...plea...please?"

"Oh, of course! Come" she grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her up nicely.

They both got on the truck. The girl started driving, looked at Alex and then again to the street.

"So...What's your name?" the girl asked Alex.

"Alex" she answered as she put her seat belt on.

An awkward silence came in till the girl said "I'm Bella" she stretched her hand towards Alex.

"Are you from here?" Alex asked as she shook hands with Bella.

"Yes, are you?"

"No, I'm from New York" she looked down as she remembered her home at NY. How happy she was there. How safe.

"What are you doing here then?"

"Long story" Alex said as Bella stopped the car.

"So this is the closest gas station around here, hope you are okay" Bella smiled.

"Thanks, you too" she got off the car and started walking towards the gas station.

* * *

Alex had bought some chips and was about to leave the gas station when she saw a known face entering the shop. Oh-no! She thought seeing that it wasn't only Edward's face, but Alice was behind him too.

She ran inside the shop again and hid behind the register guy. Good hiding Alex, pfft. Edward and Alice stepped in, every step they took the smell of Alex became stronger and stronger.

Alice reached the register guy and asked "Have you seen a light brown haired girl around here?"

"Actually-" he didn't continue his sentence and in less than a second he collapsed. What the heck! Alice thought as she watched the guy collapsing.

Alex had done it. Just a little spell, she thought. She was about to flash herself somewhere far away from this people when someone grabbed her wrist. Who!?

"Me" Edward smirked "Alex we're just trying to help you, why did you run away?" He said now being really serious.

"Well" she said as she stood up "I don't know you guys and you're really creepy too" she brutally pulled her wrist from Edward's strong grip.

"We're not creepy!" Alice protested.

"Really? Because it's not normal finding tons of blood packages in a kitchen" Alex said sarcastically.

"Ok, you are right there, but it's not normal seeing a girl doing magic with a wand either" Alice smirked.

"Come with us, Alex" Edward stretched his hand "we'll help you with getting use to us".

Alex looked from Edward to Alice for a few seconds. They seemed nice, maybe they are nice. All she did was pass between them and head to the exit. Maybe they can help me, Justin asked me to be safe, and maybe they can keep me safe. "Do you guys promise to keep me safe?" She asked not turning around yet.

"Yes" Alice said with a smirk. A nice smirk.

**We hope you guys liked it! We know it was a little short, but that seemed about right for this chapter. Don't worry Alex will be loosening up with the Cullens, but not just yet. So...please review and keep reading our fanfic! Oh! and before we forget, Alice looks like Alice in the last two movies :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here is the next chapter. In this chapter you'll see some cute connection between Alex and Edward, maybe there will be, but remember this is a Jacob/Alex crossover! Please review!**

Edward POV

"This is good Alex, you staying here, it will be better if you talked to us more though" Alex has been acting so weird. I mean I don't really know her, but I can tell she's not like that with everyone. I want to be her friend, talk to her, but she never lets me in. Maybe I should take her out, to the movies, or bowling!

"Good" Alex snapped at me. What's wrong with her!?

"I'm going out. Wanna come?" I need to talk to her alone. I'll take her to the family river, here in Forks, perfect!

"No thanks" That attitude! God!

"Alex, come on. I'm going to the family river. You'll have fun and you'll get to know Forks" Say yes…

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would I go out with you? I don't even know you"

"That's the point; this is the way you'll get to know me" I stood up from the couch and extended my hand towards her.

She looked at my hand for a few minutes and finally took it. I helped her up and she told she'll get her purse, so I waited as I watched her ran upstairs.

* * *

Alex POV

I can't stand it anymore. This guy seems nice, but he'll be reading my mind all the time. I need a spell, but there's no spell for this kind of situation. I sat down on my bed and looked at the floor waiting for the light to turn on in my head. Maybe there is a way…I can try making my own spell, but dad told me not to 'cause something could go wrong. When did I listen to his advices? Never, I'll just do it.

"My thoughts are for myself, I need to keep it that way, close the doors of my mind and leave them inside" I whispered pointing my wand at myself. After a few sparks fly through my body everything goes extremely quiet and dark. I saw a few sparks on my arm again. It hurts what the heck!? I look at my arm again to see it tattooed. WHAT! The tattoo is, no wait, ARE numbers?

" what does this means?" I whispered. Edward is waiting for me! I'll figure it out latter. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs.

* * *

Edward POV

"Ready" Alex said as she reached the living room. I got up and we went outside. We got in the car, put our seatbelts on and I started driving.

The trip was luckily short 'cause Alex would always answer something like "yes" "good" or "fine" to the long questions I did. She definitely didn't wanted to talk, but I'll get her to.

"We're here" I quickly got of the car and in less than a second I was already opening the door for Alex. She looked at me confused and got off the car. Maybe she didn't remember I'm a vampire? I tried to read her mind but couldn't. That's weird. I never failed before.

"Edward? Edward!" Alex shouted at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and led Alex towards the family river.

When we arrived to the edge of it I looked around searching for the canoe we always have there. Where is it? I can't see it.

"There's no canoe here" Alex said looking around searching for it.

"Yes and that's weird because we always keep it here" I walked towards the river till the water started to get higher than my knees. I stopped and everything went silence till a big splash of water hit me.

"Sorry it's uncontrollable, I needed to do it" she laughed. So she wants a fight huh? She'll get war...

"You're dead" I looked at her with a smirk on my lips as she came closer to me. I threw a big amount of water at her.

"This is war!" She pushed me into the river. I quickly got up and threw more water at her.

"And I thought Miss Alex Russo was no fun" I teased. She open her mouth offended, I know she's just kidding though, and threw me against the water again. She's tough. Haha she really thinks she can beat me.

I got up, grabbed her by her legs and lifted her up. I carried her dip into the river and threw her, but she held onto my neck and we both felt. Great Edward.

* * *

Alex POV

"You have to admit it that was fun" Edward said as we sat on the rocks next to the river after our water fight was done. We were soaked with water, but it was fun, I have to admit it.

"It might have been" a smile formed in my lips even though I didn't wanted to. Edward stared at me for a second and smirked.

"Haha got ya, you do smile" Edward laughed.

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't

"You so do"

"I don't" I looked to my side avoiding him. I'm obviously not mad, just playing.

"Don't get angry" he grabbed my chin and made face him. He saw the smile on my face and said "You've got a beautiful smile"

"Oh, umm, thank you" I pushed my chin off his hand. How awkward I'm blushing! Why am I blushing?

An awkward silence came in till Edward said "we better get going, I don't want you to get sick" He stood up and stretched his hand towards me.

"Why thank you" I grabbed his hand and stood up. I removed my hand from his and began walking.

When we got to the car Edward opened the door for me, I mouthed thank you and got inside it. He's sweet, maybe this Cullen is not bad and maybe, just maybe, I could let him in.

"So...that was fun" he said putting his seat belt on. "Wait! The car is getting wet!"

"No problem I'll fix it" I took out my wand and flicked it. Everything went from socked to clean and dry. I love magic, haha.

"Thanks" he started driving "Alex?"

"Uhuh?"

"Why are you so cold with us?" He looked at me.

"Oh" I looked to the front "why do you say so?"

"Because it's true. Don't wanna be mean or anything but you don't really like us, you don't talk to us"

"It's only been three days though"

"Yeah but you know it's true" he looked at me again.

I looked back at him, right into his eyes "I'm sorry, I just feel uncomfortable there. I mean, I don't know you guys and it's difficult for me to open up so easily" I wish I could let them, he just needs to understand me.

Edward looked to the front again and sighed "Alright, I get it, I really do, but you gotta try to let us in. I swear to you Alex, we're good people and we'll protect you, just believe in us"

I believe him, I really do "Okay, alright" I smiled at him. He smiled back and turned the radio on.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
